Midnight really likes Scarlet A Naruto Online fanfic
by Scarlets-Jutsu
Summary: Midnight just suffers because Scarlet is always so cute. Summary sucks but maybe this will get interesting:c Rated M for future... things. 7u7


Hello! :D this is my first Scarlet Blaze x Midnight Blade fanfiction from the game Naruto Online. I'm sorry if some sentences don't make sense, English isn't my first language. It's Spanish and I only know basic English... But I wanted to write a fanfic here. So, feel free to correct me! ^ ^ also, I like to think every MC is from a different country due to their element... but they all live in Konoha, yay!

Enjoy ~

lllllllll

It was a sunny day. The birds were chirping and people was happy, Konoha was very peaceful sometimes, and today, it was one of these days.

Oh, Konoha. A ninja village, of the Land of Fire. It was a nice place to live, safe, and undoubtedly, quiet.

Or that's what people liked to think.

" Scarlet! stop it, now. "A blonde girl yelled, watching her friend get crazy over some dangos.

A blue haired girl groaned. She loved her friends, sure, but she wanted peace right now. The blonde girl -Also known as Breeze- and the Scarlet guy (yeah... Scarlet's a guy, Azure was surprised, the boy looked like a girl thanks to his feminine features, very delicate ones.) were fighting since Midnight, a white-haired boy, bringed with him some sweets to "cheer them up."

Azure was curious, Midnight never was that considered.

" I can't help it, Breeze! dangos are such a delicious existence, want to have some? " Scarlet asked while he watched carefully his friends: almost all of them were sitting on the ground. There was Azure, next to her, Crimson and Breeze. Midnight was sitting on a tree above of them, watching his sword like it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

" No, thanks. But I would appreciate if you stop making these noises. You're scaring Azure, she's too young to hear you moaning like that. " Scarlet choked, Azure blushed, and Crimson snorted. " Although I know someone who would enjoy hearing that, I must have to tell you to keep it Family friendly. "

" Wait, but isn't Midnight the younger of us? " Crimson asked, frowning his eyebrows.

" Yeah, he is. He's fifteen, " Azure looked at the boy. " Can I ask you something, Midnight? "

Scarlet smiled to himself. Everyone was looking at the other male. As fast possible for a human, he stuffed his mouth with those wonderful treats. He didn't really wanted to share these beauties, but hey... he asked them before claiming the bag. When he finished eating the sweets, he decided to sit next to Azure.

"Mnm. "

" Alright. Why the sweets? I mean, thank you for buying them for us, although Scarlet eated all, but why? are you feeling good? do you have a fever? are you going to die soon? " Azure was worried.

" I can buy more if you want. " He answered simply, without looking at her.

" You know that's not what I mean. "

" Maybe he's trying not to be a bastard anymore? " Scarlet joked.

Midnight looked at him for long seconds until he decided to go away. Once he was on the ground, he stared for more seconds.

" I thought it would be nice for all of you. Our last mission went wrong for my fault, so these were like... forget it. Bye. " and with a cloud of smoke, he was gone.

None of the teenagers said a thing after that, they just stared at the smoke that was disappearing.

" I'm going to check on him later, don't worry guys. " Scarlet breaked the silence. " So... are you feeling good, Azure? at the mission you got hit very hard on your head, you should go to get a check-up with Tsunade-sama. "

" I did that yesterday. It's nothing serious, but Tsunade-sama warned me that I would probably have

this annoying headache for some days. "

The teens nodded, thankfully none of them were seriously injured.

And with an exchange of "bye's" and "have a nice day" they were gone.

The training ground left alone.

Scarlet licked his lips nervously and stared at the door in front of him. He knocked delicately. The house was a little big and beautiful. The garden had an amplied variety of flowers and other plants too, making it looking homey. The door was open, and it revealed a familiar face.

" Oh, Scarlet, honey. Are you looking for Midnight? " the old woman asked. " Come on, enter, this is your house. " the woman was Midnight grandmother. He lived with her since he was a little kid. She was such a sweetheart.

" Hello, Mrs. Blade. Sorry, I came without telling. " Scarlet smiled timidly.

" Oh, no problem. You're always welcomed to drop by, honey. Sit down, I'm calling that boy. " she smiled to him warmly and went to bring Midnight.

Scarlet decided to stare more. This was a nice house, nobody would think ninjas lived here. So homey and clean. He smiled, he was glad that Midnight lived here. Although he was a cold bastard, he was sure that guy had some warm spot in his heart.

Meanwhile, in the same house, was a white-haired boy with an accelerated heartbeat. His grandmother just informed him that his crush was in his house.

Wait, crush? ... yeah. Midnight has a crush on Scarlet, his best friend and eternal rival. The boy with the red eyes called his attention since their academy days. First, he thought he hated him because the boy was so cheerful and literally, a social butterfly. Sure, he was calm and serious, but also a prankster. Weird. Midnight thought he hated Scarlet because he was so different to him. Midnight was quiet, alone and very serious back then. Well... now too. He didn't change that much. Scarlet, sure, he changed a bit. He was weirder now, but more mature. Midnight realized he really liked his best friend three years ago. Scarlet didn't know, of course, his head is really thick, especially if romance is involved.

He wasn't planning in telling him about his feelings. He was perfectly fine watching the brunette doing weird things and eating his dangos in a sinful way. He didn't want to waste their friendship because he loved Scarlet and the chances of being rejected were high enough to scare Midnight.

" Midnight? " his grandmother called him.

" Yes, ma'am? "

" Go and entertain your boyfriend. He looks worried. You can go out if you want, just don't do funny things, you two are too young for that. "

His grandmother knew about his love for Scarlet. It happened in a... inappropriate manner. His hormones betrayed him one night, and... maybe he got a little carried away. His grandmother heard him and the next day, she was talking to him about sexuality.

Midnight opened and closed his mouth like a fish. There was a small blush on his cheeks.

" Got it. Thanks, I'll go out with him a bit. " Midnight went to grab his sword. But before, he turned to face his grandmother. " He's not my boyfriend. "

" Yet. " She smiled.

lllllll

"So, what you want? " Midnight asked once they were walking down the street.

" I was just wondering if you were okay. The guys are worried about you. " Scarlet smiled to him. Midnight snorted. " What? "

The white-haired boy didn't answer. Scarlet frowned. He was used to seeing Midnight being a bastard like that, but this time it annoyed Scarlet.

" You want to fight, don't you? " the brunette frowned more.

" I don't want to fight with you, shortie. " Midnight looked at him. Scarlet looked cute when he was trying to hit him. He liked his strong personality, that was one of the reasons he tried to annoy Scarlet more. Don't get him wrong, he liked the way Scarlet is, but damn, his katon really hit him hard when the boy really wanted to burn him to death. That happened at least twice a week. " Don't waste time thinking about if I got injured. If that was the case, I would do something immediately. "

Scarlet stared him. Midnight has a point. Knowing the younger boy, he would go to Tsunade-sama or the hospital, or just try to heal himself instead of 'wasting the time of other people when he could do everything by himself.' Yeah, that sounded something he would do.

" Where are you injured, Midnight? "

The mentioned boy now stared at Scarlet. Damn him. Yes, he got injured, but nothing serious. Just some long cut on his stomach that an enemy did when he got his guard down.

Midnight was a little scared of looking at Scarlet eyes. The boy is a master of telling if he would lie or not.

" It's nothing serious, you annoying bug. I'll buy you some dangos if you drop this. I'm not injured. "

" You said first 'nothing serious' but then you say 'not injured' it's clearly a lie. I accept the offer, but at least, let me see? " Scarlet smiled. " I'll pay you back. I'm feeling the worst because I didn't share these beauties with all of you. Sorry. "

" Uhm. They didn't wanted those things. " Midnight answered. They began walking to Scarlet's favorite place.

It was close to 6pm. Konoha looked beautiful, the lights were on. The people were very cheerful too, some of them were drinking, and other just eating with friends. Once they got some take-out dangos, they were heading to Scarlet's place. The brunette wanted to see if Midnight was really okay. Who dared to call best friend the person who didn't worry about you? that's what Scarlet was thinking. He didn't want to see his friend hurting.

" Scarlet? Midnight? oooi, guys, here! " Some sweet voice called them. They headed towards that voice, it was Azure.

Scarlet was already eating a dango. Midnight just stared at him. How could his love be this happy because some sweet? it wasn't even that good, at least for him.

" You're going to get diabetes, Scarly. " Other feminine voice said. Now, it was Breeze who speaked. Crimson was with the two girls too.

The mentioned looked at them and smiled. The town is really small, uh? he took a seat beside Crimson, Midnight sited in front of him, Breeze was next to him.

" What are you doing? Is this some kind of dark reunion and we're not invited? you hurt me, guys. " Scarlet wiped a fake tear on his cheek.

The teens laughed.

" We're just discussing things. We're having a new mission in, like, a week or two. " Crimson said. The girls nodded. " Tsunade-sama wants us to be prepared. It's just a B mission, but you know how she is, just in case. "

" We all have to go to that mission? " Midnight asked.

" I think Breeze won't be there for one or two days. Temari-san wants to see how she progressed with her wind style. "

"So... going home, Breezy? " Scarlet asked and grabbed a slice of pizza. Those guys... buying delicious fast food and don't inviting him. The betrayal was hard...

Azure laughed like she knew what Scarlet was thinking.

" Care to tell me this mission is for? " Midnight asked.

The white-haired boy liked spending time with his teammates, but not necessary all the time. Yeah, they're cool but Midnight wasn't a very social person. He didn't know how to act on social activities, so he just decided to go away.

" This is my home too, I'm just going to visit my parents in Sunagakure. And maybe, learn a little more from Temari-san. " Breeze sighed. " Promise me you won't do something bad. You all are just like kids I have to watch over. "

Everyone blushed. Breeze was right. Without her, they always fight. She was like the strict mom of the group.

" We aren't going to destroy Konoha while you're away, I promise. " Crimson said with a smile. " I'm going to make sure of that. "

" You're like the father of the group, Crimson. " Azure giggled. " Oh, Midnight. The mission, as you know, it's a classification B. We're just going to help a farmer with plants and these things. It's B because there are bears and some delinquents that steal corn, wheat, and fruits. There aren't so much details, but we're leaving the next week or something. Tsunade-sama will inform us. "

A farm? that sounded interesting. Midnight wondered how Scarlet will look with the typical farmer clothing. That thing that farmers used in their mouth wasn't that hard to imagine in Scarlet, he always had a stick of dangos in his mouth. He looked cute.

Maybe Midnight will have fun in this B mission.


End file.
